kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessalyn Ward
Jessalyn Ward (born on June 24, 2001) is a young dancer. She dances at Mather Dance Company with Autumn Miller. Dances Solos Sassy - Jazz - 2013 * 4th overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR Dance Competition in Claremont, California Titanium - Lyrical - 2013 - Choreography by Marlena Arellano Bartocci * unknown - Countdown Dance Competition in Downey, California * 3rd overall elite starz 9-11 solo - Rainbow Dance Competition in Escondido, California * 1st overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Nationals in Las-Vegas, Nevada Tears of an Angel - lyrical - 2014 * 1st overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1st overall teen solo - Spotlight Dance Cup * 3rd overall teen american league solo - Hall Of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 3rd overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper West Coast Finals in Anaheim, California Storm - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall teen solo - Countdown Dance Competition LaLania - contemporary - 2015 * 4th overall teen solo - 24/7 Dance Convention in San Diego, California Beautifully Unfinished - lyrical - 2015 * 5th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Santa Clara, California * 9th overall teen solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Flight - contemporary - 2016 * 10th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 6th overall american league solo - Hall Of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * didn't place - MOVE Dance Competition in Pasadena, California You Ruind Me - Contemporary - 2016 * 3rd overall teen competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition in Pasadena, California * didn't place - Hall Of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 3rd overall teen competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition Nationals in Palm Springs, California Hidden Figures - Contemporary - 2017 unknown - Ballet - 2017 * top 12 senior classical dance category women - YAGP in San Diego, California unknown - Ballet - 2017 * top 24 enior classical dance category women - YAGP in San Diego, California Duos/Trios People Help the People (2013) - lyrical (with Chloe East) * 1st overall - Countdown Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall elite starz 9-11 duet/trio - Rainbow Dance Competition in Escondido, California * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 duet/trio - KAR in Claremont, California * 1st overall - Spotlight Dance Cup in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall - Spotlight Dance Cup Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall - Youth American Grand Prix in Los Angeles, California Fame (2015) - jazz (with Autumn Miller and Audrey Lee) * 2nd overall teen duo/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Groups Put Your Graffiti on Me (2013) - jazz *unknown - Countdown Dance Competition in Downey, California When the Ship Goes Down (2013) - lyrical (with Chloe East, Taegan Mehrens, Makayla Gordon, Devyn Shanley, Alexa Vano, Krysta Hansell, Hana Adams, Lindsey Backer, Lany Newman, Gigi Russell, Delaney Shanley, Erin Gill, and Raquel Griffin) * 1st overall junior large group - Countdown Dance Competition in LA Downey Symptoms of Sass (2013) - jazz (with Makayla Gordon, Alexa Duda-Vano, Krysta Hansell, Taegan Mehrens, Chloe East, and Devyn Shanley) * 1st overall junior small group - Spotlight Dance Cup Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Chandelier (2015) - open (with Jordyn Chavez, Emilia Grisotti, Claire Imler, Audrey Lee, Autumn Miller, Caitlin Miranda, Alexis Rosenstrauch, Shelby Soto, and Calysta Westlake) * 3rd overall teen large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Spell Block Tango (2015) - jazz (with Keana Cameresi, Emma Christie, Hannah Gentry, Miabella Gonzalez, Zoe Imler, Alexa Jozuka, Emma Mather, Autumn Miller, Scarlette Palacios, Jessie Presch, Madison Smith, Daphne Stokes, Cameron Weinstein, and Amber Youngerman) * 1st overall junior large group - Move Dance Competition * 3rd overall junior large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California These Four Walls (2015) - (with Autumn Miller, Emma Christie, Miabella Gonzalez, Jessie Presch, Madison Smith, Daphne Stokes, and Amber Yougman) * 1st overall junior small group - Hall of Fame Dance Competition in Ontario, California Bring It (2015) - jazz (with Autumn Miller, Miabella Gonzalez, Sarah Shepherd, Shelby Soto, Audrey Lee, Jessie Presch, Madison Smith, and Haley Alzona) * 4th overall teen small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 5th overall teen small group - Move Dance Competition Dance Titles *National Teen Miss Spotlight 2014 *Teen Miss Countdown 2014 Gallery Jessalyn Ward.jpg New Jessalyn Ward.jpg New Jessalyn Ward 2.jpg External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Interview (1) *Interview (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Mather Dance Company dancers Category:Pacific Coast Academy of Dance dancers